The Stolen Trident: Chapter 6
'Chapter 6 ' 'We Are Ambushed By A Cat ' When I slept that night, I had a terrible dream. I kept seeing my mother being killed by a shadow, using a familiar looking knife. I couldn’t guess where I had seen the knife before. When I woke up, I packed. I packed my helm that I received when I was claimed. It could turn me into darkness just like my fathers, but it wasn’t as powerful. I also packed a bag of ambrosia and a canteen of nectar, which was apparently food, and drink of the gods, and a little could save us, but a lot would kill us. So we would be traveling around south with a bag of all powerful food that could both save us or kill us. Sweet. I also packed Felonious, some clothes, a shield, a stygian iron knife, and a bow and quiver. I met up with Joe and Zach at Thalia’s Pine Tree. We got in one of the camp cars and drove to the edge of Long Island. Our plan was to have Zach find us a way to go see Poseidon. Zach was talking to some Neared and Naiads, so Joe and I went to explore a cave nearby. I decided to start a conversation with him. “So, a son of Zeus, that’s cool,” I said. “Yeah, but it’s not all that great though.” Joe said. “What do you mean?” I asked him. “Everyone expects me to be a good leader, but, I don’t want to lead. If a leader makes one mistake, the whole group suffers.” He said. Then, a smile came on his face, “But, I get this cool lightning bolt.” He pulled out a javelin made out of a lightning bolt. “A gift from your dad?” I asked, grinning, “What does Zach have?” Joe’s face darkened, “Zach was the last child to be claimed before the gods had to give a gift to their child, he doesn’t have one.” He said. We kept walking, until I walked into a gleaming gold rock the size of a hummer. The rock growled, wait growled? The rock stood up and it became clear to me that this was the Nemean Lion. I had heard stories of the Nemean Lion being tamed by a son of Hermes fifty years ago, but that person must be dead. “Its pelt is weapon-proof.” Joe said, “We will have to attack the mouth.” I stepped up and drew Felonious. The lion pounced, I sidestepped and stabbed at the lions ribs experimentally. As I expected, The sword bounced off of the lion. It roared. That was its mistake, I jabbed Felonious into its mouth, forcing it open, Joe understood and threw his lightning bolt at the mouth. The lion roared with pain as the bolt speared the roof of its mouth, electricity soared through the lions body. It dissolved into dust leaving behind only its pelt. “You take it, I don’t need it.” I told Joe. Joe stepped up to the pelt and picked it up. It turned into a Kevlar, bullet-proof vest. He put it on and grinned. Zach walked into the cave. “Hey guys I got some hippocampi to take us to see my dad, what happened here?” He asked. “Nemean Lion attack,” I said. “Oh I’m sorry, I should have been here.” “Don’t worry about it,” I said, “Let’s go meet Poseidon.” The Stolen Trident: Chapter 7 Category:Book